If we ever meet again
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot Sasuke is intrigued by a certain bluenette, what happens when he walks up to her, making himself known to her!


**AN: Hello all so this is another SasuHina one-shot Yaay! And this time its inspired by If we ever meet again by Timbaland feat Katy Perry. So Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, neither the song. They are owned by their owners.**

* * *

><p>If we ever meet again<p>

A raven head flicked his eyes towards a beautiful blunette, she walked passed him with poise and grace in her sexy black halter dress that showed off her curves and long milky legs. He felt intrigued by her, something was pulling him towards her and in the back of his mind he couldn't phantom that he met her before, but again if he met her before he wouldn't let all _**this**_ go all to waste.

He stood and made his way towards this enchanting woman, who was gracefully sitting cross legged on a stool, sipping from what he can guess a strawberry martini, 'Mmm wonder what will she taste like when I kiss her' he thought with a sigh but that thought made a certain part of his anatomy come to life. After he composed himself he continued his way to this angelic creature who stole his attention which a hundred women couldn't do.

"Well hello there" his smooth voice reached her ears, she felt herself shiver from his husky voice when she turned her head coyly to face him, she smiled "Hey yourself". Her shy exposure made Sasuke smirk "So what is a girl like you doing on a Saturday night alone, surely a girl you, have someone to have fun with" his smirk widened as Hinata blushed "Well that someone bailed on me, but I think you will be a good replacement" she bit her lip as she felt charmed by his…..uhh… forwardness. Now Sasuke felt like he has to know her, you see now her appearance wasn't the only thing that caught his attention, her personality seemed to contrast his and you know what they say opposites attracts, right? "I'm sure a beautiful girl like you have a beautiful name, care to share it" he grinned Hinata giggled lightly and looked into his eyes "Well my name is Hinata, and who you might be?" she teased, Sasuke leaned forward slightly "As I expected, such a beautiful name 'Hinata'" her name rolled out of his tongue and frankly she liked the way he said her name "And to do you the honors my name is Sasuke", "Well Sasuke what made you walk over here, I'm sure it's not just to say hi to me" she smiled shyly "Well honey your right, I'm here to invite for a dance with me"

As if on cue the DJ started to play 'If we ever meet again by Timbaland feat Katy Perry', the soft tones flared through the speakers. Sasuke smirked at her and held his hand towards Hinata who graciously took his hand; he placed his hand on her back and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips, he inched his mouth near her ear "Seems like this song describes us perfectly, don't you think?", she was currently staring at his chest and was thinking the same exact thought, raising her head slowly "You're right, but we will meet each other soon I reckon?" she grinned, her words made Sasuke lower his head making his lips hover hers "You're right, I would never pass another meeting if it with you".

Feeling his hot breath on her face, she couldn't wait to taste those lips so she took the liberty by leaning forward making their lips lock. Sasuke was shocked that she kissed him first, he always predicted he would have to do the first move but now he has second guesses because this girl is sure full of surprises, after his shock he slowly kissed her back savoring her sweet strawberry taste, he loved how soft and plump her lips were against his and Hinata was on cloud nine when she felt him kissing her back gently, she never met a man like Sasuke. The guys that she dated before were always rough but never went to second base because by the time they were going to pressure her, they were gone, and she is a woman with high standards. After that mind blowing kiss they slowly parted away, Sasuke licked his lips tasting the strawberry taste that she left behind and looked at her "You sure have an addicting taste, if there weren't people, I'd do you right now" Hinata blushed brightly and hid her face in his chest and whispered something but it came out muffled, "Huh honey didn't hear you there" he smirked as Hinata pulled her face out of his chest "I said stop doing that" she blushed, "Doing what babe I'm merely stating the truth, since I am an honest man" Hinata bit her lip and swayed her hips to the music trying get out of this embarrassing situation "We haven't danced, so let's" she said after looking at his confused expression, "Changing the subject huh but no worries, I'll go with the flow" he said as he brought Hinata's body closer to his. After dancing to a couple of songs Sasuke led Hinata to their seats and ordered some kind of fruity alcohol drinks.

Hinata took a long sip feeling thirsty after all the excitement on the dance floor, suddenly she felt a strong stare on her, a shiver went down her spine when she saw Sasuke staring at her intensely, she blushed "Why are you staring at me like that?" she tilted her head cutely at him, Sasuke merely continued to stare "You're hot, therefore I shall stare" with a little smirk plastered on his handsome face, he winked at Hinata making her blush hotly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked this little one-shot as I enjoyed writing it, I opened a poll for Hinata pairings so choose your favourite and the number of votes will determine my next story's Hina pairing, I need new one-shot inspiration, because all I do is SasuHina and I want something new ;) <strong>


End file.
